Character Format
Each character in Centripital is given 80 character points to spend on the following items for their character. These items will effect the starting abilities and specializations of your characters. This is so that not every character is fully equipped to tackle every situation that they might face, and you might have to make sacrifices in some areas in order to make room for others. Keep in mind your lifestyle, proffession and character backgrounds/bios as you add or detract items and traits from your character. For instance, someone who is geared for stealth might not have or need a heavy machine gun. Also keep in mind bold choices might make your character noticable. If you have a very rare car that was used in a high-speed chase with police, they will be looking for it. These are the items and tools you can spend your points on. Starting Cash Starting cash is, simply put, the amount of money, or nuyen/¥ your character starts his/her adventure with. This is a good option to invest in if you're not sure what you want your character to have at the start and just want to gradually add things throughout the RP to your character that you think you might want. 0 points = 200¥ max. Your character starts with essentially nothing but the change in their pockets and enough for maybe a ride home or a few days at a coffin inn. 3 points = 10,000¥ max. Your character has some light spending cash and enough to pay bills/rent on a basic apartment or tenement for a few months. Things arn't desperate, but you better find a job fast. 5 points = 20,000¥ max. Your character is still riding high on their last job. You've got enough cash to maybe by a new junker or live well for a year or so 10 points = 50,000¥ max. Your character has hit a serious jackpot and is still feeling the effects of his new-found small fortune. You can afford almost any item on the market and can live like a king for almost half a year if they wanted to. 15 points = 100,000¥ max. Your character is practically just a millionare in decline. You must have done some serious shady corrupt government work to get something like this, maybe even were a senator or politician at one point. There's nothing in this world that's not in your reach and you can afford a synthetic estate for a long bit. 30 points = 500,000¥ max. Why do you have so much money? You could tell, but then you'd have to kill them. A small country is in your future. Housing/Lifestyle Your lifestyle is how socially affluent and healthy your character is. It determines how society and others view and treat you, how much respect your peers have and how much insurance is willing to pay for you. (Note: Rent probably won't ever be factored, I just put it in to give people an idea of what conditions they might be in.) Additionally, characters might own multiple "homes" or lifestyles in order so that they may have emergancy backup housing (ex: a safehouse) 0 points = Squatter. You live in alleyways and dumpsters. People assume you are homeless, and treat you as such as well. You eat half eaten street dogs for breakfast through dinner and most authorities/organizations will either ignore you or, worse, kick the shit out of you. Your rent is nothing. 3 points = Poor. You live in basements, tiny apartment blocks, trailers or squalid/boarded up homes. You're looked on as muck eaters and generally the type of people who work in factories or garbage dumps for a living. People turn their noses at you as baby-mommas and drug dealers, uncultured individuals who have ben left behind by modern day economic situations. Your rent is probably only 500¥ a month. 6 points = Shabby. You live in small apartments or tiny homes. You're struggling, but you're work hasn't gone completely unrewarded. You have a small amount of free time for small hobbies/social life and most people don't hate you but rather just pity you for working so hard and getting little from it. Your rent is probably 800¥ a month or so. 12 points = Middle class. You live in a comfy condo/flat and are a small bit affluent. You have some time to explore extra-proffessional indulgances and are a working cog in society, perhaps as a mid-level manager for a business or a veteran employee. Most people view you as respectable and someone who could be trusted. Your rent is likely 1,000¥ or so, on a monthly basis. 20 points = Affluent. You live in a large flat or small penthouse. You have plenty of time to create a social web or persue hobbies, and have done markably well for yourself. You are likely a PhD or someone with a large college degree. A lot of people view you as clever, smart and someone who has found out how to succeed. Your rent is likely something like 1,500¥ a month. 30 points = 1%. You live in a huge penthouse or even a mansion/estate of some kind. You're days are almost entirely free to persue hedonistic acts. You are likely a stock broker or international diplomat, and have incredibly high levels of education / multiple degrees. You don't just follow culture, you shape it, and what you do others tend to follow. Your rent is likely 3,000¥ a month or even more. Lifestyle augments In addition to the type of home or lifestyle your character could be living in, there are certain criminal or unique "upgrades" that can be installed or used in your every day life that might be useful to a criminal such as yourself. 2 points = Small hiding spots. This upgrade means you're home happens to have small areas which can store several handheld items such as weapons or decks discretely, and won't be found in attempts to search the home. 5 points = Large hiding spots. This upgrade means you have spacious areas within your home that can store multiple larger stocks such as people or even vehicles discretely, and won't be found in search attempts made on the house. 8 points = Hidden. Your home, in of itself, is hidden away from public eye. it is neither registered on any survey nor is it even seen without close examination. This makes finding the home itself difficult. 1 point = Somewhat defensible. Your home is just simply somewhat easier to defend, whether it be because of high vantage points or just some cinderblock walls as cover. 5 points = Fortress. Your home is a rock perched on a hill. There is only one entrance, bulletproof walls/glass, high walls or even turrets to shoot/spot from and you might even have a handful of guards. 3 points = Non-lethal security system. Your home is outfitted with surveillance and alarm systems that warn you of possible intruders beforehand and prevents people from ambushing your home. 6 points = Lethal security system. Your home has a harmful and lethal security system that makes entry/approach difficult, and not only warns you of intrusion but stops it with sentry turrets and traps. 2 points = Network center. A crucial element for any safehouse or home intended to be used for crime, a Network center is a basic upgrade that allows for safe communication between associates, tracking capabilities and just simply an area for your gang or group or organize. 4 points = Netbath. Coupled with a Matrix jack and a deck, this large device resembling an enclosed bathtub allows individuals to interact with the Matrix on a physical level. With all three of these items you can hack and interact with public or private nodes almost anywhere in the world. 10 points = Panic room. When in doubt, just hunker down and wait it out. This upgrade makes a space in your home that is neigh impenitrable. Within this room, you are untouchable (as long as the door is locked). Even most explosives or breaching charges just scratch the paint of this area. Contacts As the saying goes, it's the people you know that matter. Contacts are friends or affiliates that you can call on to help you out or offer assistance. Whether it be just some advice or a personal army. Each singular contact costs the allotted point price. For example, paying 5 character points does not ''give you access to every lawyer in the world. You must pay 5 for each elected official/attorny you know. Street performers, Bartenders, Artists, Office Workers, anyone Miscillanious. These individuals at worst have absolutely nothing to say and at best might point you in the direction of someone who might help you. = 1 point. Rioters, Urchins, Drug Dealers, Gangers, anyone associated with petty crime. These individuals can be payed to make a distraction or stir shit up so that you can go unnoticed, and can also hook you up with small scale illegal items such as drugs or small arms. = 2 points Journalists, News Anchors, Informants, Data Hounds, anyone involved with the media or aquisition of data. These individuals will pay top dollar for juicy stories, dirt or even just raw data. They can also sometimes offer information, for a price. = 2 points Beat cops, SWAT officers, Detectives, Narcs, anyone associated with law enforcement. These individuals might look the other way for a bribe or even on rare occasion help you frame someone else. = 3 points. Hackers, Assassins, Terrorists, Ex-Convicts, anyone associated with breaking federal laws. These individuals can help you facilitate massive scores, do highly illegal favors such as clear your sin, or sell you highly sought after illegal goods such as heavy weaponry and even explosives or structural weaponry. = 5 points Lawyers, Senators, Judges, Mayors, anyone associated with Criminal Justice or Elected Officials. These individuals might get you out of a bind if your caught, and are crucial for avoiding jail time if arrested. = 5 points Transport Transport are the type of vehicles or services your character might be able to use to reach destinations or evade capture. 0 points = Public transport. Your ride busses, subways, taxis or even just walk to wherever you need to go. Escaping police forces or making getaways ain't gonna be easy but hey, it's free. 3 points = Used car, somewhat dilapitaded or old. It might even start to break down if it's pushed to hard or even just goes to fast. It'll get you where you need to go, but it don't stand up to heavy damage. 5 points = New car. Fresh out of the lot, and a little more resistant to wear and tear, these cars have no milage on it and are a symbol of the middle class. 8 points = Muscle vehicles, Motorbikes and Luxury vehicles like limos. Except for the case of the limo, these rides generally can go pretty fast and take a beating before falling apart. 12 points = Sports cars and vehicles, these wheeled masterworks can get you where you need to go at breakneck speed. Highly aerodynamic and tuned; these cars will win any race hands down. 20 points = Private air vehicles. Whether it be by helicopter or even a private jet, there is nowhere in the world you cannot go. Vehicle Augments As it is with home and lifestyle, vehicles can be uniquely upgraded as well with a nuber of added items. 5 points = Bulletproof. This armor's hull and wheels have been outfitted with kevlar and ballistic lining to stop projectile weapons like firearms and even certain smaller anti-vehicle weaponry. Bullets won't pass through this one. 8 points = Bulked. Street term for a vehicle with a strengthened frame, these vehicles are highly resistant to blunt force damage such as other vehicles ramming them or ramming into other objects or vehicles. 8 points = Armored. An upgraded version of Bulletproof, this makes a vehicle impervious to nearly all kind of weaponry including even explosive and anti-material caliber stuff at a cost to speed. Nothing can stop these tanks. 5 points = Hull weapon. Whether it be a mounted weapon on the top of the vehicle or mounted on the hood of the vehicle, this allows weapons to be fitted onto the vehicle in question. 7 points = Hidden hull weapon. Same as a hull weapon except it can be hidden from sight to allow discretion in civilian environments. 3 points = Shielded. These vehicles have a layer of several infrared reflective plates hidden just under the chassis. This makes the vehicle extremely hard to lock onto with guided weaponry and even hard to clock with a speedometer. Items These are miscillanious items that may or may not be needed by your specific character. 5 points = Basic deck. A basic deck used by hackers to infiltrate certain electronic systems. 10 points = Advanced deck. A rare deck used by hackers to infiltrate into very secured electronic systems of corporations or even law enforcement. 15 points = Masterwork deck. An extremely hard to get deck that can be used by a skilled hacker to get into even military grade electronical systems. 5 points = SIN identity. Social Identification Number is what it stands for. A decade or so ago, most governments gathered up all of the necessary documents and info one requires to live (social security numbers, passports, driver's licenses, etc) and collected all of it under a single identification system known now as SIN. SIN is essentially your lifeline to the civilized world, and is your entire legal identity. On one hand having a SIN means you have a permanent police record, but not having a SIN is much worse in that you essentially have almost no legal rights at all. 3 points = Concealed Firearm registry. You are legally allowed to carry sidearms, shotguns and firearms. This can be revoked if you are caught committing a crime and has to be re-purchased. 6 points = Firearm registry. You are allowed to carry any weapon that is not explosive or anti-material. This can be revoked if you are caught committing a crime and has to be re-purchased. Armor Armor is the amount of protection your character has to withstand outside threats. 0 points = Normal clothing. Just normal civilian garb, not very resistant to damage that much. 5 points = Armored clothing/light armor. Discrete armor sewn into civilian clothes such as armored jackets or small, hidden kevlar vests. Somewhat resistant to small arms fire. 10 points = Medium armor. The amount of armor a police officer might have, this usually entails elbow/shin pads, tactical kevlar vests, etc. More resistant to small arms and even large caliber weapons. This armor is not discrete. 20 points = Soldier. This is the types of armors used by military armed forces. Helmets, ballistic plate vests, etc. This armor is extremely resistant to small arms and high caliber weaponry. This armor is not discrete. 25 points = Juggernaut. You are covered in ballistic armor and kevlar. You are essentially a walking tank. You are essentially impervious to small arms and highly resistant to medium caliber weaponry. This armor is not discrete. Armor Augments These are modules which improve the armor being used. 5 points = Night Vision. Better sight when at dark, either by full night vision goggles or discrete glasses for the more discrete armors. 5 points = Thermal Vision. Same as Night Vision except it senses heat and living animals instead of aid in darkness. 5 points = Basic Echo Radar. Only available to Medium armor and up, this device senses sounds and vibrations in a full 360 degree arc around the wearer in a full 30 feet radius. Allowing the individual to sense people in other rooms or floors through an HUD provided they are making sound. 5 points = Hidden compartment. This armor can hide some select SMGs/shotguns/melee weapons and hide any pistol. Rifles, machine guns and heavy weaponry cannot be hid. Hidden weapons are not picked up by metal detectors. Weaponry These are the forms of weaponry your character will use when in the field. 0 points = No weapons. Suprisingly a playable loadout, your character will rely on illegal "rent-a-weapon" services or whatever he/she happens to find as a viable weapon. Good luck though if you go up on someone with a machine gun using a lead pipe. Non-firearm Weapons 1 point = Metal baseball bat, golfing club, and citizen impliment that kind of looks like you could hit someone with it. Bladed or blunt alike. 1 point = Chainsaw. It's a chainsaw. 2 points = Throwing knives/stars, toss them just right and you can kill someone instantly... If they're standing still. These can be hidden. 3 points = Sword, Mace, Axe, an actual weapon for killing people. 6 points = Augment any tipped or bladed weapon with a monomolecular tip/blade. These weapons are honed by master martial artists, and can cut through even several inches of solid steel. Pistols 2 point = .20 Detective Special. The tiniest pistol ever made, this thing holds 3 rounds and is small enough to not even span the width of your palm. Highly discreet, it's made of plastic materials, using caseless ammo and can be hid without the use of a hidden compartment. 3 points = Gretta 9. A 9mm semi-automatic firearm produced in Spain. This firearm is light, small but lacks punch. It holds 15 rounds on a standard clip. It is the first and only personal weapon so far every to be designed by an artificial intellegence as, statistically speaking, the perfect personal defense weapon. Hence it was named after the AI, Gretta. 3 points = Hannock .40. A .40 caliber weapon, this pistol was handmade from several street gangs around 8 years ago and since then it's design has spread everywhere and has even been picked up by the company Hannock to replicate. It's large caliber means things it hits stay dead, but it's much more inaccurate that other pistols. It holds 10 rounds on a standard clip. 5 points = Massel 6. A revolver chambered for the .45 caliber, this revolver makes up for it's somewhat lackluster appearance for dependability and well rounded-ness. Modelled after the classic Colt .45 Peacemaker, this is a favorite for all street gunslingers. It's only drawback is the somewhat small 6 round cylinder. 8 points = .55 Garnica. A revolver named after the famous Picasso painting, the Garnica is a huge handcannon capable of punching walls in even the most solid targets. It even required a special cartridge of the same name, the .555 Garnica, to be made expressly for it. Unfortunitely it only holds 4 rounds in the cylinder and can take a long time to reload. 6 points = Sherpa AH. This weapon is a machine pistol firing 6.5×25mm caliber ammunition at an world record setting 1400 rounds per minute, making it the most fast firing small arm in the world. It's small caliber also means the accuracy is somewhat decent in small bursts but even it's large magazine size of 32 is quickly depleted by the weapon. SMGs 1 point = CC 9mm. An SMG made fro what seems to be like broken down car parts and spare plumming tools, this SMG is very accurate but it has a very slow firerate, small caliber and is so broken down it comes apart after only a few uses. This SMG can be hidden and holds 15 rounds. 4 points = CC .38. A much more upgraded and militarized version of the CC 9mm, and much more famous at that, this SMG retains it's accuracy, has a higher caliber and is very rugged. Unfortunately it's slow 480 RPM is still retained. This SMG can be hidden and holds 30 rounds. 4 points = MP13. A 7mm SMG, this firearm fires at 800 RPM and it's FMJ rounds are capable of puncturing even medium rate armor and it has a large clip size of 50 rounds. Unfortunitely this weapon jams often when fired for long periods of time. 6 points = AK .50. A SMG calibered in the whopping .50, this weapon kicks like a mule and punches like one too. It even has a built in suppressor. Unfortunately it's clips only hold 20 rounds, it's recoil is so high that the accuracy is predictably low and the rate of fire is lacking. Shotguns 2 points = Ruger Broomstick. An odd weapon, this shotgun is loaded in 20 gauge and can only hold one round in the chamber at a time, but it's stock-less and short-barreled nature resembles a pistol so closely that the shotgun can be fired with one hand and it can be hidden in a compartment. 4 points = Remington Short. This compact shotgun folds in half, is made of lightweight polymers and holds 3 12 gauge shells in the tube. On the flip side the shotgun is noted to lack in barrel length and it's spread is very wide. This weapon can be hidden. 6 points = Hannock 12G. This hunting shotgun has a large tube capable of holding 8 shells, has a long barrel which makes it the most accurate shotgun and is very durable. However the pump to the shotgun is notably sticky and sometimes requires a jam clear. 6 points = Massel DS-3. This combat shotgun holds 5 12 gauge shells in the tube and is semi automatic. It comes with a foldable stock and can even be further modified with a rare fully automatic setting. However this weapon has a somewhat small barrel, which makes it only useful in close combat. 6 points = Massel DS-8. A beast of a weapon, this double barrel shotgun is loaded in 8 gauge and can do massive damage both long range and short to any target. If the barrel and stock are sawn off, it can even be hidden. However it only holds 2 rounds due to it's double barrel nature and takes a while to reload. Assault Rifles 4 points = Gretta Hundt. This small assault rifle fires at a fast pace and has lots of room for attachments and modifications. However it's low weight creates a high recoil, and the small .204 caliber makes it wanton for more punch. Holds 20 rounds 6 points = Pasil Automatic Weapon. The standard rifle for most militaries, this weapon is modular and a compact bullpup weapon with a decent rate of fire for all around situational comfort. It's loaded with the chinese 5.8×42mm rounds. Holds 30 rounds. 6 points = Colt AW-6. The closest thing to a standard M4 anyone gets in the new world, this 5.56 weapon is dependable and ready for action. However, most criticism is that the AW-6 is still riding on out of date designs and has an uninnovative firearms anatomy. It holds 30 rounds. 6 points = Kracken RA-308. This large assault rifle of latin-american make fires a large .308 around and is notably more accurate than other rifles. However the assault rifle regularly jams and is easily destroyed if nor maintained, and it also cannot fit a silencer. It holds 30 rounds. Sniper Rifles 4 points = Able-4. A foldable bolt-action rifle chambered for .240 Apex. This rifle is so compact that it can fit into a specialized suitcase. It's lightweight frame also means it can be easily transported. However the small caliber means there is a low damage output and it is not accurate at very long ranges. It holds 5 rounds. 6 points = Dragon 7.62. A semi-automatic marksman rifle chambered for the soviet 7.62. This rifle isn't discrete like the Able but it can fire rounds much faster and do much more damage. it holds 10 rounds. 6 points = Archer-1. Otherwise just called the Archer, this bolt action rifle is the military standard as is loaded for .338. It's heavy weight makes a more manageable recoil and it is highly accurate at long range, but is incredibly loud. Even moreso that some AT weapons. It holds 8 rounds. 8 points = J.A.G. - Slanged as Jaguar, this sniper rifle loads the whopping .400 cartridge and has the best accuracy, but it has a low range, is very cumbersome and only holds 4 rounds. Machine Guns 8 points = AR-88 - The smallest machine gun, loaded for .225, this weapon holds a large 100 round drum and fires at a huge 1200 RPM. However it jams often if fired for long periods and it's lack of a cooling mechanism can make it overheat easily in drawn out conflicts. 12 points = AR-89 - Unlike it's sister program, the 89 variant of the Gretta produced AR loads a much higher 7.92 round and is a much larger machine gun, but has a slower rate of fire and is much less accurate. AT Weapons 18 points = Rocket Propelled Explosive. It's exactly what it sounds like. A crude and "inexpensive" response to armored personnel, this weapon is illegal as fuck but it'll also take the face off a building. 18 points = Bozan 11/11. This AT rifle is loaded for a specialized type of 14.5×114mm and can punch holes in almost any target up to 300 yards. The rifle uses specialized ammunition that explodes frontwards in a concentrated stream of plasma once the bullet "mushworms" outward. The intent being to transfer large amounts of heat into the intended vehicle and disrupt/kill the crew inside. This rifle must be hand loaded after each shot. 22 points = HSML. Heat Seeking Munitions Launcher and the standard AT missile used by the military. This fire and forget missile locks onto vehicle targets and can obliterate an entire blocks worth of vehicles. For when you really want to war crime. Weapon Augments 2 points = Silencer. Suppresses the sound of a given weapon, it can be fitted onto any SMG, assault rifle, shotgun, sniper or pistol unless specified otherwise. 3 points = Extended magazines. For any SMG, Pistol or Assault rifle, the augments means the firearm holds 66% more rounds before being empty. 2 points = Smartgun link. This link, paired with a sister augment found in the augments section, displays a firearm status directly into the retina and allows you to know exactly how much ammunition is in a firearm when holding it and also provides a small reticle in your vision what shows exactly where the gun is pointing. Why play a video-game when real life is your game? 6 points = "Ph@z3d" Smartgun link. Same as the last augment except it displays even MORE data, and is vital for almost any marksmen. This jacked link was released into the underworld around 5 years ago and is still a popular favorite among all kinds. This new smartgun link displays all the previous features except it also displays ''other ''people's Smartgun data, including an enemy's, and also predicts bullet drop, wind and even penetration chances on armored targets. Unfortunately this takes lots of computing power and drains augment power faster. 3 points = One full magazine/clip of HE rounds. These bullets have small charges in them which cause them to explode when hitting something. Has been cited to even rip unarmored targets in half with certain higher calibers. 3 points = One full magazine/clip of Mag-net rounds. Also called "homing" rounds, these bullets will curve and change course mid air toward their target ''and ''will bounce/skim off surfaces provide it's not a head-on impact. You can't miss with these babies. 5 points = Underbarrel shotgun/launcher. Choose between a small, 3 round shotgun or a 30mm canister launcher on the underbarrel of the gun. Augments These are augments that characters can apply directly into their own human body. Trading a bit of their humanity for some sick tricks. ''Keep in mind augments outside of the Basic Augments section require energy to use, and cannot be used consecutively. Basic Augmentations 2 points = Smartgun link. An augment fitted into the eye and into the palms of your hand, this allows you to interact with the Smartgun link on any gun you are holding. 2 points = Headjack. A small port on the base of the neck and an ambiguous sign of a Matrix hacker, this augment allows direct connection to the Matrix. You can either use it with just a deck to "hack on the go" against small, local electronics or, with a net-bath unit, it allows you to physically project yourself into the entire world's Matrix. 2 points = Subdermal armor. Pads of ballistic armor made from synthetic materials that are slipped into the body over vital areas such as artery's, vital organs, etc. A good way to add extra armor without being too overt about it. 5 points = Extra Cells. Gives you additional energy cell banks for augments, and allows you to use augments more frequently. Mental/Cranial Augments 0 point = Replaces the smartgun link, this augment basically gives you the Deus Ex/Neuromancer look and instead of displaying a HUD directly into your eye it instead displays it onto a pair of retractable mirrored lenses that are fitted over the eye. It's just a cosmetic preference really. 4 points = "Vamp" fangs. These are litteral fangs that replace your canines and allow you to steal cell energy from other augmented individuals by physically biting them. Hence, why it's termed "Vamping" (after the words "vampire" and the electrical measure "ampere".) Using this augment, you can either recharge your other augments quickly or give yourself a boost in energy and available ATP in your body. The more augments the victim has, the more energy you steal when you bite them. Unaugmented individuals give you no energy when vamping. 2 points = Vocal Modulator. Allows you to change your voice or mimic others perfectly, for disorienting or luring enemies as well as just creeping people out. 8 points = Social Responder. Again, if you've ever played Deus Ex, you know what this is. This augment allows you to read a room almost instantly, see micro-expressions and "read minds" of anyone not trained against it, and know exactly what someone is feeling empathetically. It also controls and manages your hormone system. This means not only can you convey any emotion you so desire, making you more charming and hostile when you so wish, but you can also choose to *not* feel or show any emotion at certain times. Intimidation and flattery will work on you no longer. Body/Torso Augments 14 points = TSB Augment. "Be anyone, do anything" ''Is the trademark selling slogan for this augment, developed by Cratz Inc, and they arn't wrong. This stupendous augment allows you to completely and entirely change your body to resemble an entirely different person. It can change skin color, voice, height, facial structure and even gender ("no way that's gonna be abused IRP"). It takes a large amount of energy however, a minute or two of isolation as your body morphs and a crucial component is that the TSB cannot actually change your weight. 6 points = Filtered lungs. No need for gas masks here, this augment allows you to breathe in any substance and filter it out. Walk through chlorine gas, knockout gas, tear gas and even cyanide gas completely fine. You can also hold your breath for 10 minutes instead of the original, natural, human 2. 2 points = Hard Kidney, this is like the Filtered Lungs, but for intakes such as food, drink and drugs. Never overdose, be unwillingly drugged or poisoned ever again! This makes you impervious to substances. Down side: You also can't feel the effects of any drug, including alcohol. You'll never be drunk again. Arms/Legs Augments 4 points = Razors. An essential for any Razor boy/girl (augmented assassin, in slang) these augments will add retractable, 1 inch long fingernails or 1.5 inch long knuckle microfilament blades. Blades so thin that they don't leave holes in your skin when they extend/retract. These blades are small but, in the right hands, are more lethal than any sword due to their hidden characteristic, incredible sharpness, incredibly easy access and the fact that even when you are unarmed, you are never truly unarmed. 6 points = Cheetahs. Fully augmented legs that unfold on mental command, both making you almost a foot taller but more importantly making your legs into digitigrade, robotic ones. With this, you can run at an astounding 20 mph for a short period of time and jump around 15 feet into the air. 3 points = Rhinos. Basically the sister augment for Cheetahs, these completely replace your arms with robotic counterparts and allow you to lift items weighing roughly a ton. Additionally these Rhinos have small, unfoldable ballistic shields in the forearms that can block physical attack. You pay 3 points for each arm you replace. 'Note; there are probably way more ideas for augments than what's on here. If your character wants to have a specific, custom made augment, please see me (Spartan2005, Brigador, DM, etc)''' Misc Stuff. Things that literally didn't go anywhere else so I didn't know what to do with them. 15 points = Robot. Your character is literally a robot. The upside is that all augments are now half their original character price and generally you are much more physically durable, and can even be beheaded without dying. There are some major downsides however: You are socially stigmatized and are treated as a servant, generally most of your labor is usually unpaid/slave labor and you can be hacked by a skilled hacker and physically controlled like a puppet. 22 points = Android. Same as the robot, except you can disguise as a human as long as you are not doing any kind of overtly robotic behaviors such as using tons of augments, being under some one's service, people saying you're an android, etc etc.